


If found please return

by STILL_not_ginger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STILL_not_ginger/pseuds/STILL_not_ginger
Summary: Clara gets the Doctor a gift that goes somewhat unappreciated.





	If found please return

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Here is a fluffy little one-shot that has been kicking around in the back of my mind. Just pure fluff with no angst.

"Clara, you cannot be serious. Do I _really_ have to wear this?" the Doctor asked whilst frowning the deepest frown he could muster which, given the eyebrows, was a fearsome thing to behold.

"Well if you didn't go wandering off constantly you wouldn't have to now, would you?" she asked not at all put off by his obvious sulking.

"Oh please! Name one time that I've actu-"

"Do you really want to finish that question?"

He paused to think. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was mentally preparing to tear apart any argument that he dared to make.

"Fair point." he conceded with a shrug. "But why can't I just wear my David Bowie t-shirt instead?"

"What's wrong with the one you've got on?" she asked with a smirk on her lips as she appraised the black message tee she'd surprised him with.

There in big white block letters across his chest were the words: "If found return to Clara." She, of course, was proudly sporting it's counterpart which simply read: "I am Clara."

She rounded the console and bounded up the stairs to approach the corridor in which he stood, for lack of a better word, "posing" against the doorframe.

"I'm a Timelord, Clara! I'm over 2,000 years old. It's...I-It's undignified." he groused.

This in spite of the fact that he was still leaning back casually in his red-lined magician's coat and plaid trousers and looking, to her mind, like something off the cover of GQ magazine.

"Undigified." she said in a low voice stepping towards him and resting her palms flat against his lapels. "And here I was thinking you look a tiny bit sexy."

The Doctor stood up straight and uncrossed his leg, fidgeting against the corridor wall. His cheeks burned and he struggled to think of an appropriate response.

Clara grinned up at him, pleased with her ability to make the self-proclaimed scary-handsome-genius-from-outerspace blush and go speechless.

"It was this or the sub-dermal tracker, Doctor. Personally, I feel like you've chosen well."

Regaining the ability to speak the Doctor smiled crookedly and retaliated by leaning in close to her ear and whispering, "Well, that makes two of us then." before he quickly pecked her on the cheek and sauntered down the stairs towards the console.

Clara took a moment to compose herself before she followed his lead and they set a course for their next adventure.

Same old. Same old. Just the Doctor and Clara Oswald in the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 If you enjoyed the story then please leave me a comment below to tell me what you liked. I love hearing from you :D xx


End file.
